We are
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: Cagalli, Kira dan Lacus sudah bersahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar. Entah sejak kapan Cagalli dan Lacus mulai menganggap Kira lebih dari sahabat, keduanya sama-sama menyukai Kira.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**We are**

**By **

**Ann**

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Chapter Satu : Sahabat?**

…

_Didalam berjuta kaulah pilihanku, menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti, menjadi seorang yang mengisi hari-hariku._

…

"Hua… Akhirnya selesai."

Gadis berambut pirang itu meletakkan sebuah kardus berisi berbagai macam alat peraga untuk pelajaran Biologi ke dalam sebuah lemari geser yang menempel di dinding ruang praktek Biologi.

"Maaf ya, Cagalli. Kau jadi harus membantuku membersihkan ruang Biologi padahal hari ini bukan giliranmu." Seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda berkata pada si gadis pirang yang bernama Cagalli.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah akan lebih cepat selesai jika kita mengerjakannya berdua?" sahutnya sambil mengunci lemari geser.

"Cagalli, lihat!"

Cagalli menoleh pada Lacus, si gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini berdiri di depan jendela sambil memberi isyarat agar Cagalli mendekatinya. Cagalli mengikuti isyarat Lacus dan melangkah ke depan jendela.

"Kira memegang kendali bola," kata Lacus heboh sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan bola dimana saat itu klub sepak bola sedang melakukan latihan. Lacus menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang saat itu tengah menggiring bola ke arah gawang. Lalu melesatkan tendangan langsung ke gawang dan….

"Priiittt!"

"Nice shoot, Yamato!"

Terdengar pujian dari pinggir lapangan juga dari beberapa pemain di lapangan.

"Masuk!" Lacus memekik girang.

"Hebat," puji Cagalli.

Keduanya asih menatap lapangan saat pemuda berambut coklat menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Kira berlari ke pinggir lapangan, mendongak kepada kedua gadis yang menonton latihannya dari jendela laboratorium Biologi yang berada di lantai dua. "Cagalli! Lacus!" panggil Kira sambil melambai kepada mereka. "Lihat, nggak? Aku hebat, kan? Aku mencetak gol," ujarnya bangga.

"Hebat, Kira," puji Lacus sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Bodoh, jangan sok. Itu, kan hanya latihan," ujar Cagalli.

Lacus menyikut Cagalli, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu memberi Kira semangat.

"Latihan yang benar supaya bisa cetak gol betulan di pertandingan nanti," kata Cagalli dengan nada cuek.

Untungnya Kira sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Cagalli. Jadi, Kira menganggap kata-kata Cagalli tadi sebagai bentuk penyemangat untuknya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan cetak gol di pertandingan nanti," sahut Kira.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa," tantang Cagalli.

"Aku pasti bisa!" Kira berseru lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Oi, Kira! Kau mau latihan tidak?!"

"Maaf."

Kira segera berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan. Cagalli dan Lacus saling lirik lalu keduanya terkikik.

"Cowok yang kita taksir memang hebat ya," kata Lacus.

"Keren," tambah Cagalli.

Cagalli, Lacus dan Kira. Ketiganya sudah berteman sejak masih di Sekolah Dasar. Selalu masuk sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Pertemanan delapan tahun yang membuat mereka tak terpisahkan. Kira berlari paling depan, Cagalli dibelakangnya sambil menarik tangan Lacus. Begitulah ketiganya menjalani hari-hari mereka. Selalu bersama. Lalu entah sejak kapan Cagalli dan Lacus mulai menyukai Kira, perasaan suka yang lebih dari perasaan suka sebagai teman melainkan sebuah rasa yang dimiliki seorang gadis untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan keduanya menyukai Kira dengan cara masing-masing. Jika Lacus menjadi semakin perhatian dan selalu menjadi pendukung setia Kira, Cagalli kebalikannya gadis itu lebih sering menunjukkan sikap cuek.

"Ah, gawat. Sudah waktunya aku ke tempat les," kata Lacus.

"Hari ini les apa?" tanya Cagalli sementara Lacus beranjak ke sebuah meja untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Piano," jawabnya.

"Banyak sekali les yang kau ikuti," ujar Cagalli.

Lacus hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pergilah, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan," kata Cagalli.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Lacus seraya melangkah cepat menuju pintu lalu gadis itu segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Akhir-akhir ini Lacus memang mengikuti banyak les. Mulai dari les matematika sampai les merangkai bunga.

"Benar-benar tuan putri yang sibuk," gumam Cagalli. Dikembalikannya matanya ke lapangan dan mengamati Kira yang kini menghadang tim lawan dan berusaha merebut bola.

"Jadi, ini yang disebut cinta segitiga."

Sebuah suara membuat Cagalli menoleh dan matanya mendapati Athrun Zala, teman sekelasnya, berjongkok di balik sebuah meja. Pemuda itu menguap lebar dan dari matanya yang merah serta rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan Cagalli menduga kalau pemuda itu baru bangun tidur.

Cagalli menghadiahi Athrun dengan tatapan marah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menguping, Zala," ujarnya penuh tuduhan.

"Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud menguping. Aku lebih dulu ada di ruangan ini daripada kalian, soalnya ruangan ini tempat persembunyian terbaikku," jelas Athrun. "Tapi ternyata kau masih menjalani cinta zaman kuno ya, Athha," tambahnya.

Mata _hazel _Cagalli melebar.

"Kalau aku diposisimu, aku akan menjaga orang yang kusukai dan tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebutnya. Bodoh sekali jika masih berakrab ria dengan saingan sendiri," Athrun berkata lagi.

Braaak!

Sebuah penghapus melayang dan hampir saja mengenai kepala Athrun. Untung saja pemuda itu memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga dapat menghindar dari penghapus yang dilempar Cagalli kepadanya.

"Jangan asal ngomong kalau nggak tahu apa-apa," kata Cagalli seraya melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka lalu menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

…

Cagalli melangkah pelan di jalanan yang setiap hari dilaluinya untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya hari sudah sore tapi Cagalli enggan melangkah lebih cepat agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah, ia malah menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kedai kebab dan memesan seporsi untuknya. Cagalli duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan sambil menunggu pesanannya selesai. Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemandangan menarik yang bisa membantunya mengisi waktu. Pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah toko di seberang jalan. Bukan karena toko itu menjual barang-barang unik atau didekorasi dengan begitu bagus. Itu hanya toko yang menjual alat-alat olahraga. Yang mengunci pandangan Cagalli adalah dua orang yang baru keluar dari toko itu. Dua orang yang melangkah dengan jemari tangan yang bertaut layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi Cagalli tahu mereka bukanlah pasangan, mereka adalah dua orang yang mengaku sahabat. Sahabat baiknya. Kira dan Lacus.

…

Keesokan harinya :

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

Sebuah suara menyapa Cagalli saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. Cagalli menoleh dan menemukan Athrun tersenyum padanya. Alih-alih menjawab Cagalli malah melengos dan melangkah melewati Athrun begitu saja. Tapi Athrun sepertinya sudah menduga hal itu jadi ia tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, malah ia mengekor di belakang gadis itu.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" hardik Cagalli.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," jawab Athrun. "Aku sedang menuju tempat dudukku."

Kening Cagalli mengerut. "Bukannya tempat dudukmu di depan sana, Zala?" Cagalli menunjuk bangku bagian depan didekat pintu sedang mereka kini berada di deretan paling belakang di bagian pojok kelas.

"Kau salah, sekarang aku duduk disini," jawab Athrun sembari menduduki tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat duduk Cagalli.

"Itu tempat duduk Shion," kata Cagalli sebal.

"Cagalli, mulai hari ini aku tukeran tempat duduk sama Athrun," ujar Shion dari bangku deretan depan. Gadis itu nampak sangat senang dengan pengaturan tempat duduk yang baru itu. bagaiamana tidak senang jika sekarang ia duduk disamping Yzak Jaule, pemuda yang disukainya sejak awal semester.

Cagalli memelototi Athrun lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya sembari memikirkan apa alasan Athrun pindah duduk ke sebelahnya. Cagalli terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari tatapan iri yang diberikan gadis-gadis di kelas padanya karena kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Athrun Zala, sang idola sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli," sapa Lacus yang pagi ini datang bersama Kira.

"Pagi, Cagalli," Kira juga menyapa Cagalli.

"Kalian berangkat bareng?" selidik Cagalli.

"Iya," jawab Kira seraya duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan Athrun. "Kau pindah tempat duduk, Athrun?" tanyanya pada Athrun.

"Sedikit bantuan untuk Yzak yang ingin pendekatan dengan Shion," jawab Athrun.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada pasangan baru di kelas kita," ujar Kira. Pemuda itu mengerling pada Lacus. Entah apa maksudnya yang jelas Cagalli melihatnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu diantara keduanya.

"Jadi, kalian berangkat bareng?" Cagalli mengulang pertanyaannya.

Lacus melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Kami hanya ketemu di gerbang lalu sama-sama menuju kelas," jelasnya.

"Oh," tanggap Cagalli. Ia melihat Kira menatap Lacus lalu Lacus emberi isyarat pada Kira. Cagalli tahu Lacus sedang berbohong padanya. Ada yang Lacus dan Kira sembunyikan darinya dan Cagalli mempunyai dugaan tentang apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Ia hanya perlu memastikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lacus saat dilihatnya Cagalli berdiri.

"Toilet," jawab Cagalli.

"Aku temani," tawar Lacus.

"Aku bisa sendiri," sahut Cagalli. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas diikuti tatapan Lacus.

…

"Cagalli, ayo makan siang bareng," ajak Lacus seusai jam pelajaran ke-tujuh.

"Aku mau ke Perpus," tolak Cagalli seraya berdiri dan melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Kira.

Lacus hanya menggeleng lalu berlari menyusul Cagalli.

"Cagalli," panggi Lacus.

Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Lacus.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Apa kau berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatku marah?" Cagalli balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham," ujar Lacus.

"Tentang?" pancing Cagalli.

"Tentang pagi tadi," jawab Lacus. "Aku dan Kira nggak berangkat bareng kok, kami ketemu di pintu gerbang lalu jalan bareng ke kelas," jelasnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Atau lebih tepatnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Cagalli.

Lacus memucat. Untuk beberapa saat gadis beriris sewarna langit itu tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Melihat sikapmu sepertinya dugaanku tepat," ujar Cagalli.

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang aku dan Kira sembunyikan darimu, Cagalli."

"Benarkah?" Cagalli menatap Lacus dan gadis itu menunduk, enggan menatap Cagalli.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, yang jelas aku tidak suka jika kalian membohongiku," kata Cagalli seraya berlalu meninggalkan Lacus yang kali ini tidak mengikuti Cagalli lagi.

…

Cagalli melangkah tanpa arah sehingga tanpa sadar kini ia sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Tempat ini tidak mirip Perpustakaan."

Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati Athrun melangkah santai mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Apa maumu?" selidik Cagalli.

Athrun mengabaikan pertanyaan Cagalli. "Sepertinya kau kalah, Cagalli," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Cagalli berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Athrun.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Cagalli. Lacus sudah mendapatkan pialanya bahkan sebelum kau mulai berlari," jawab Athrun.

Cagalli membuang muka. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Athrun benar, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa Lacus sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Athrun. "Terus-menerus menghindar dari Kira dan Lacus?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Cagalli ketus.

"Kalau kau biarkan berlarut-larut kau akan kehilangan sahabat-sahabatmu," ujar Athrun. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-kata ketus Cagalli padanya. "Selama ini kau memendam perasaanmu karena takut persahabatan bertahun-tahun kalian akan hancur, bukan? Dan sekarang semua akan hancur karena keegoisanmu," tambahnya.

"Aku egois?" Cagalli memelototi Athrun. "Mereka yang egois! Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya dariku? Berbohong pada teman sendiri, apa itu yang namanya sahabat?!" Cagalli berteriak, meluapkan emosinya.

"Sepertinya Kira ingin mengatakannya padamu hanya saja Lacus sebaliknya. Lacus takut kau terluka makanya ia menyembunyikannya darimu," kata Athrun tenang.

"Jangan sok tahu!" kata Cagalli lalu berlari meninggalkan Athrun.

…

Cagalli baru kembali ke kelas satu jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Kelas sudah kosong saat Cagalli melangkah menuju tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tas.

"Cagalli."

"Gyaaa!"

Cagalli begitu terkejut sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya hingga isinya berhamburan.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu," ucap Kira sambil membantu Cagalli memunguti buku dan alat-alat tulis milik Cagalli yang berhamburan. Cagalli tak menjawab, ia sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Seharian ini kau kenapa?" tanya Kira.

"Tidak apa-apa," dusta Cagalli.

"Bohong. Kau menghindariku dan Lacus bahkan membolos pelajaran terakhir, pasti ada sesuatu," kata Kira. "Lacus mengkhawatirkanmu, dia sangat cemas dan merasa kalau kau sedang marah padanya," tambahnya.

"Jadi, semua ini karena Lacus?" Cagalli menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Kira terlihat bingung.

"APa di kepalmu yang ada hanya Lacus saja?" Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kira dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Kira hanya terdiam. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Cagalli…," ujarnya pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Cagalli mencengkeram tali tasnya lalu berderap meninggalkan Kira yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Cagalli terus berlari tanpa berpikir kemana ia akan menuju hingga seseorang meraih tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Zala?" mata _hazel _Cagalli membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Athrun lembut.

"Sakit…," pelan Cagalli berucap.

"Maaf," ucap Athrun dan ia pun melepaskan tangan Cagalli.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Sakit…," ia kembali berucap lirih lalu pertahanannya runtuh, air mata yang berusaha ia halau sejak tadi akhirnya menyerbu keluar dari matanya.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis," Athrun meraih Cagalli ke dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan kepedihan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

…

Cagalli menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Wajahku parah banget," gumamnya sambil menyentuh bayang hitam dibawah matanya. Bayangan hitam akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Dengan gontai diraihnya tas sekolahnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli?" tanya ayahnya saat Cagalli muncul di ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku hanya kurang tidur ayah," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Uzumi, pria brusia awal 40-an itu terlihat khawatir.

"Mimpi buruk," jawab Cagalli asal.

"Harusnya kau pergi ke kamar ayah," ujar Uzumi.

Cagalli memberengut. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ayah," sungutnya.

"Iya, ayah tahu. Tapi bagi ayah kau masih gadis kecil ayah," sahut ayahnya.

Cagalli tak menanggapi, gadis itu hanya diam sambil menikmati sarapannya berupa roti tawar yang diolesi selai nanas.

…

"Aku berangkat," kata Cagalli seraya membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah. Takut ayahnya muncul dan memaksanya untuk mengantarnya berangkat sekolah. Namun, langkah Cagalli terhenti saat ia hendak membuka pagar rumah karena di depan pagar rumahnya Lacus sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli," sapa Lacus.

"Pagi," sahut Cagalli.

"Anu… aku khawatir kau salah sangka dengan kejadian kemarin," ujar Lacus.

"Kejadian yang mana ya?" Cagalli berpura-pura.

"Kemarin itu benar-benar kebetulan, aku dan Kira tidak berangkat bareng kok, kami ketemu di pintu gerbang, sungguh," Lacus berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya kemarin," ujar Cagalli.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Lacus.

"Apa kau tidak capek berbohong, Lacus?" Cagalli balik bertanya. Akhirnya ia tidak tahan dan menanyakannya langsung.

"Aku…," Lacus tergagap.

"Kau pacaran dengan Kira, kan?" tembak Cagalli.

"Kami tidak pacaran," jawab Lacus cepat. Begitu cepat sehingga nampak sekali jika ia berbohong.

"Pembohong!" tuduh Cagalli.

"Cagalli…"

"Selamat ya, sudah jadian dengan Kira," ucap Cagalli sama sekali tidak tulus bahkan kata-katanya terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Aku…," Lacus tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa begini yang namanya sahabat?" tanya Cagalli. "Apa seorang sahabat akan berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau tahu lagi tentang kalian!" potong Cagalli seraya meninggalkan Lacus.

…

**tbc**

…

'met siang, saya kembali dengan sebuah fic multichap AsuCaga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kasih pendapat dan masukannya di kota review ya *-*

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
